


Every Man Should Start the Day on His Knees

by ExposeTheZodiac (GwenTheTribble)



Series: The Sex Adventures of the 2016 Presidential Candidates [2]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: American Politics, Angst, Breast Fucking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Infidelity, Food Sex, Internalized Fatphobia, It it's cis dudes, Jeb hates himself but not as much as I hate me, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, What Have I Done, sort of, sort of ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenTheTribble/pseuds/ExposeTheZodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeb gains weight after he drops out of the race and loses his sexual self confidence. His wife Columba calls in Ted Cruz to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Man Should Start the Day on His Knees

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction pls don't sue me

*March 11, Coral Gable, Florida. Jeb POV.*

Ok, so maybe Jeb had allowed his weight to get a bit out of hand. At first it was all the junk food from the campaign, scarfed down between photo ops and strategy meetings. And then it was large rich dinners with donors, with multiple courses and bread rolls that Jeb never could resist.   
Then he dropped out of the race. He would admit that he may have chosen to soothe his embarrassment in an... Unhealthy manner. It was possible that he had gone over board on the comfort food. He had gotten fat, he knew. He even had man boobs. 

He disliked going outside now. All of his pants were too tight. His shirt buttons puckered.   
Jeb was embarrassed about his body, about dropping out of the race, being the son and brother of two presidents and losing to Donald Trump. However, he was glad to have more time with his grandkids, and his wife, the beautiful Columba. But with his weight gain, he felt that his wife must have been disgusted by him. He wasn't the more physically fit man she had known before the election. 

That night, getting in bed together, the room dimly lit, his wife rolled over to him. Columba kissed his cheek, running her hand down his chest to rest on his waistband, one finger hooked inside. Her eyes glittered playfully, just as beautiful as when he had first seen her. He however, was not the youthful fit 17 year old she had first seen. She kissed his neck, something that never failed to elicit a response from him. He smiled, turning over to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She kissed him, her hand traveling lower to wrap around his dick. 

She felt so small in his arms. Even smaller than usual.   
It wasn't her that had gotten smaller, Jeb realized. He had gotten larger. He was struck by the reality of his situation. He had gained weight. Surely his wife wouldn't want to be with him... Intimately.   
Her hand stroked him, expert in what her husband enjoyed after all these years of marriage. Jeb tried to quell his nervousness. He and Columba had done this thousands of times, surely now was no different. Despite his anxiety, he allowed himself to relax into his wife's kiss, cupping the back of her neck and drawing her to press against him. His hard dick wasn't concealed by his thin Pajama bottoms at all.

The She pulled her hand out of his pants, focusing her efforts on unbuttoning his pajama shirt. Jeb was pushing her nightgown up over her hips, Columba was tugging at the drawstring on his pants. Suddenly, the self consciousness he had been pushing aside overwhelmed him, immobilizing him. He froze, suddenly unresponsive to Columba's efforts. She's only trying to be a good wife, Jeb thought. She couldn't really want to do this now, with me looking like this. She's probably so embarrassed by me. 

He quickly broke their embrace, pulling her nightgown back down and turning over, facing away from her. 

"I'm kinda tired love you good night!" He said quickly, shutting his eyes as though asleep. Columba lay there for a moment before turning over and saying goodnight, obviously taken aback by Jeb's sudden coldness. 

\---------------  
*march 12; Coral Gable, Florida. Columba's POV*

Columba Bush loved her husband. She loved everything about him. Ok, so maybe she could do without the politics, but the politics were a part of Jeb, and she wouldn't change Jeb. She just wished he knew she didn't care about the weight gain. Maybe she was a little concerned that he was burying his feelings in food, but she loved her husband. Columba didn't mind that he was a bit chubby now. She wasn't exactly the 16 year old he had first seen in León.

She wanted to show Jeb that people didn't think he was a loser just because he dropped out of the race, but how? Maybe if he had a friend over? Not his brother. That would just embarrass Jeb even more. She tried to think. Maybe another candidate? That could work. She thought of who was still in the race. No democrats, obviously. Never Trump. Rubio was far to busy trying to win Florida to swing by Coral Gable for a visit. Cruz? From what she had seen on the news, he would be close by this weekend. 

Columba grabbed Jeb's phone, which he had left on the kitchen counter. Confronted with a password, Columba tried his birth year. Nothing. Her birth year. Nothing. She considered for a moment, before typing in 1974, the year they were married. Success. She smiled to herself before checking his contacts. There was Cruz's number, plain as day. She hit call, waiting while the phone rang. Mr. Cruz picked up on the second ring. 

"Mr. Bush? How can I help you?" The candidate said eagerly. Columba stilled for a moment, suddenly unsure what to say. 

"No, I'm his wife." She managed, getting her thoughts in order. There was silence on the other end of the phone call. 

"How can I help you Mrs. Bush?" Mr. Cruz recovered quickly. 

"Would you like to come over for lunch tomorrow? Or dinner tonight?" She asked. 

"I'd like that. Can I have a minute to check with my assistant?" He asked, voice rather nasally. 

"Yes, take your time." She allowed, before being put on hold. 

\-------------  
*Orlando, Florida. Ted's POV.*

Ted wondered why on earth Jeb's wife would be calling to invite him over. He put her on hold, and caught the attention of his assistant and his campaign manager, Jeff Roe.

"Am I free to go to eat dinner with Jeb Bush? I just got invited too by his wife." He asked his assistant, but kept his eyes on Jeff. 

"You have nothing planned after 4 pm today sir." His assistant answered. He and Jeff considered the situation. Columba Bush had called to invite him to dinner. A Bush endorsement could do wonders. Or it might destroy everything. 

"Why would his wife call? Everything we know tells us that she stays out of politics." Jeff questioned.

"I'm not sure it matters. What if this is an offer of endorsement?" Ted wondered.   
Jeff considered the possibility. He nodded. 

"You should go. This could be good for the campaign." Jeff decided. Ted nodded, and brought the phone back to his ear. He paused for a breath before taking her off hold. 

"Mrs. Bush, are you still on?" He asked, using his Presidential Voice. 

"Yes. Can you come? We'd love to have you." She asked. She sounded very nice. 

"I am totally free. What time should I get there?" Ted asked, looking out the window to downtown Orlando. 

"Does 6:30 work? I know Jeb will be excited to see you." Even through the phone Ted could hear the woman's accent. And why would Jeb be excited to see him? Did that mean that he had decided to endorse him? Or was this simply another Bush fumble, endearing now that it wasn't coming from a presidential candidate?

"That works great. I'll see you then." Ted said, bidding Mrs. Bush goodbye. He'd have to see about getting a plane ticket to Miami. 

\-----------  
*later that day. Coral Gable, Florida. Jeb's POV.*

Jeb sat on the couch, watching Megyn Kelly. She was discussing Bernie Sanders, the socialist. Jeb wondered if he was the real tortoise in this campaign. He was wearing jeans and a blue sweater, sitting on the couch. He was working on a piece of double chocolate fudge cake. 

He took larger bites every time Trump's name was mentioned, without even realizing. 

He was alone for the night, Columba leaving him enchiladas warming in the oven, and the instruction to be good. She had said she was going out with friends, but Jeb felt like he was the one having a visit, with the way she was acting.   
Of course she went out tonight, Jeb had thought miserably. Why would she want to stay at home and look at her fat husband? 

Jeb was just finishing his cake when his dark thoughts were cut off by the sound of a doorbell ringing. He was a little surprised, but hurried to answer the door. He was startled to find Ted Cruz on his doorstep. Jeb stared at him for a moment before recovering. 

"Ted! What are you doing here?" He asked good naturedly, adjusting his glasses. Why would Ted Cruz be here? Surely he wouldn't just show up and ask him for an endorsement. Did he want Jeb's endorsement? Maybe he was hear to see if Jeb could get him George's endorsement. Could he be looking for a running mate? Ted seemed taken aback by the question. 

"Your wife called and invited me to dinner, and it's been a while since I got a home cooked meal, so I thought I'd take her up on the offer." The other man explained, though the explanation created more questions. Jeb wanted to ask them, but suddenly realized that keeping Ted out on the doorstep any longer would edge into rudeness, and that's not how his mother raised him.   
He was also acutely aware of the amount of weight he'd gained since they'd last seen each other. 

"Come on in. Columba didn't mention we were having guests, and she went out with friends. But she did leave us her famous enchiladas. You like Mexican, Ted?" He asked, leading the other man to the kitchen. 

"Oh, sure. What kind of Texan doesn't like Mexican food?" Ted questioned, laughing. He may have been confused by Columba's absence, but seemed unbothered. 

"Fantastic. You know, you are in for a treat. She never makes her enchiladas. It was the kids favorite, and every week they'd beg for her to make them. She'd have them doing every little chore she could think of before she would even get the ingredients." 

He smiled at the memory, and Ted chuckled at the retelling.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Jeb asked, remembering his manners. Ted was fine with water, and Jeb poured him a glass while they talked about their children and Jeb's grandchildren. Ted was describing something his daughter Caroline had said to Catherine. 

"Caroline was five at the time, and Catherine was about two, and we're driving. Caroline turns to Catherine and asks what she wants to do when she grows up, and Catherine says quick as a shot 'I want to work in the senate with daddy.'" The younger man smiled warmly at the thought, and Jeb was struck with the thought that he was very handsome. "And Caroline said that was boring. She wanted to be in a rock band. And then I hear from the backseat 'besides, daddy will be dead by then.'" Jeb laughed outright at the story. 

He smiled and took a large gulp of his water, turning his head towards Ted as the senator made a small sound in the back of his throat. It sounded almost like a growl. Jeb raised his eyebrows in question, and Ted smiled and shook his head. 

"Just a tickle. Can I ask what you're going to do now that you're not running?" He asked politely.   
Jeb considered for a moment. 

"I supposed I'll just spend time with my family. Get back into business maybe." He finally said. Ted's eyes followed his mouth as he spoke. Jeb blushed at the man's undivided attention. Surely Ted Cruz wouldn't be interested in him? He was a fat loser. They talked policy as they finished their enchiladas, agreeing on most philosophy. Fiscal conservatism, social conservatism. Jeb couldn't help but admire his ideas for policy. 

"Want some desert?" Jeb asked, putting their empty plates in the sink. "It's chocolate cake from my favorite bakery downtown. Delicious."   
Ted smiled. 

"Ooohh. Heidi wouldn't like that, she put me on a campaign diet." He said reluctantly. 

"Are you sure?" Jeb cajoled, pulling the cake platter out of the fridge to display it's ripples of fudge frosting.   
Teds eyes filled with longing. 

"Oh, I shouldn't. What the heck, one piece won't hurt!" Ted caved. Jeb cut them both generous slices, sliding Teds plate over to him, and rejoining him at the kitchen table. The first bite was heaven, as usual. "Wow, that's pretty great." Ted said. He ate the next bite slowly, putting the whole spoon in his mouth and dragging it out tantalizingly slow. Jeb's mouth went dry at the sight. "I got a real sweet tooth. I'm afraid I like everything that's bad for me." The Texan Canadian said, fluttering his eyelashes, and opening his mouth wide for another bite. Jeb tried to smother his arousal by taking another bite of cake. Unfortunately Ted made another sound in the back of his throat, this time unmistakably desire. Jeb flushed as he swallowed hard, Ted raking his eyes down Jeb's bobbing Adam's apple. 

"Can I ask, off the record, what is your stance on homosexuals?" Ted asked, voice low but sharp. 

"I've always defended traditional marriage." Jeb flushed even harder, and stammered his reply. Though not the statement didn't cover every aspect of his beliefs, it worked. It made Ted smile as he glanced at Jeb's face, where he was biting his lip. 

"And what if we're not talking about marriage?" He asked, still sucking on his utensil. Jeb's heart nearly stopped. 

"Not marriage?" He laughed dryly as Ted put his hand on Jeb's knee under the table. It was warm and heavy, and a grounding weight. 

"Not even a civil union." Ted murmured, bringing his face closer and closer to Jeb's. Jeb knew that this was wrong, and that his wife would be home soon, but when Ted kissed him, softly, he couldn't bring himself to care. Teds hand was still on his knee, but was sliding upwards until finally it was at the very top of his thigh, his thumb swirling a circle right next to his zipper. 

"Well, as long as we aren't violating any religious freedoms." Jeb managed. The statement seemed to be all Ted needed to urge him forward. He kissed Jeb roughly, hand sliding up the back of his neck and sinking into his hair. Jeb surrendered to the kiss, parting his mouth. Jeb was already pulling at Ted's pants desperately, cock already hard. He hadn't had relief in weeks, feeling to disgusting too sleep with his wife, and too guilty to touch himself if he couldn't touch Columba. They stood with the vague goal of perhaps stumbling upstairs or at least into the living room.  
Ted moaned slightly as Jeb pulled off his belt and unbuttoned his pants, but pulled Jeb back up as he was dropping to his knees. 

The older man was confused, and it must have shown on his face, because Ted shook his head.

"I want you naked." He said, already lifting The hem of Jeb's sweater. Jeb's stomach jolted in embarrassment and excitement, and they distracted him enough for Ted to pull of the sweater without any objections.   
Ted whistled, low and long, at the sight of Jeb's naked chest. He reached out and cupped Jeb's left breast, squeezing it and weighing for heft. He pulled his hand away, but not before pinching the nipple, fast and hard, making Jeb audibly gasp. Ted groaned and brought his mouth to Jeb's chest, sucking and biting until he was covered in hickies and had a visible bulge. 

"Have you- have you ever tit fucked your wife?" Ted asked when he stopped for a breath. Jeb's cheeks were red from lust and shame. 

"No." He managed to say. Ted nodded, quickly pushing his own pants down to the floor, revealing simple white boxers, tented by his erect cock. 

"I'll tell you how." He said before he pushed his underwear down to his ankles, stepping out of them quickly. Jeb was surprised but pleased to find Ted was large. Jeb had always considered himself to be a good size, but Ted was larger. It was slightly curved to the right, uncircumcised and with a disproportionately big foreskin. Jeb didn't mind. Ted pulled his chair out, sitting on the edge and spreading his knees.   
"Kneel." He commanded, voice powerful. A man could be president with a voice that in control, Jeb thought. 

Jeb did it without hesitation, still in his jeans. He got on his knees for the younger man. He was so close to Ted he could have simply leaned forward and bent his head to suck his dick, but Jeb wanted to give Ted what he wanted. This was different from being with Columba. This was just as shameful for Ted as it was for Jeb. 

"Lean forward and keep your back straight." Ted told him, voice firmly controlling him. Jeb realized that he liked someone bossing him around.   
Ted reached between his legs and grabbed Jeb's breasts, dragging him forward a little and making use of Jeb's height. He squeezed both of the breasts over his hard dick, Jeb with his arms around his waist, clasping the back of the chair. The kneeling mans dick was hard in his jeans, desperate for more friction. Jeb moved his hand to press at his erection through his pants, aching for a bit of relief as Ted thrust into his breasts. Before he could even touch himself, Ted stilled.  
"Don't get yourself off. Don't touch yourself." He ordered, and Jeb obeyed. Ted returned to thrusting, hands gripping the tits hard enough to bruise. 

Jeb's breasts were wet and slippery with Teds precum, and his own dick was beginning to leak, made noticeable by a wet patch he could feel was growing. 

"Take over." Ted gasped, having Jeb continue to rub his breasts along Ted's shaft. He reached over to the table they had been eating at and grabbed a piece of his chocolate cake, eating it while Jeb brought him closer and closer to the edge. 

"Want some?" He asked, looking at him from under lowered eyelashes. Jeb was so ready to cum, but he nodded, continuing to work Teds dick while he was fed chocolate cake. His erection was almost painful now, throbbing.   
Teds breathing was quick and shallow, a sure sign that the end was near. 

"Jeb. Jeb." He managed to pant, sinking his cake covered hands in Jeb's hair and anchoring him. Jeb didn't pull off, still running his tits on Teds shaft when Ted came hard. Jeb felt it hit his chest, warm and dripping all over his breasts, coming in waves. Jeb sat back on his haunches to admire the senator, who's head was thrown back in pleasure and relief.   
He ached to touch himself, but remembered Ted's order.   
Ted looked at him lazily, cake smeared across his mouth. 

"Good job, Governor." Ted praised. Jeb gasped, more arousal seeming impossible at this point, but the title sent him over the edge, closing his eyes and shuddering through his climax. He groaned, finally having release. It was in his jeans, and he would have to deal with it soon, but at that moment Jeb didn't care.   
They both sat there for a moment, panting slightly.   
Ted broke the silence.

"I don't supposed your wife had this in mind when she invited me for dinner." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't suppose she did. Why did she invite you anyway?" Jeb wondered.   
Ted shrugged his shoulders. 

"I assumed you were ready to endorse me." He said, smiling.

"I thought maybe you were here to ask me for George's endorsement." Jeb laughed. 

"Well, whatever it was, I'm happy she called." Ted said, helping Jeb off the floor.

\---------------  
*That night, Coral Gables, Florida. Columba's POV.*

That night, lying in bed together, Columba smiled in satisfaction to herself. Jeb was humming, and had made love to her just as sweetly as when they were newly weds. She allowed her satisfied smile to grow in the dark. Having a friend over had worked wonders.


End file.
